Wickedly Divergent
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: In a dystopian Oz, Elphaba Thropp finds herself in a critical position after news is landed on her about her aptitude test results. She is thrusted onto the edge after leaving her family in Munchkinland for the Vinkus- just like how twin brother Skyler left for the Emerald City. Modern-ish AU. Totally Fiyeraba! Pretty much like some sort of parody/merging of Wicked and Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyone tried this before? Good cause I got the idea and I loved reading and watching Divergent and it could definitely work in the Wicked universe... I hope. And we have the involvement of good Frex, Nanny and my OC Skyler because we totally need some stuff and such. Totally trying from Elphaba's point of view and in the present tense cause why not?**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Chapter One.

Nanny sits me in front of the vanity that still sits in the corner of father's bedroom. With a frail hand she pulls away the dusty sheet, revealing the mirror that is fixated on the vanity. I scowl at my reflection looking back at me, skin as green as grass and hair as black as coal. She slaps the back of my head before undoing my braid, allowing my hair to flow down my back.

"No scowling," she scolds, "it is bad for your eyes!" and she continues to gather stray strands of my hair, humming as she does so, "Your hair feels like silk." she compliments.

But I digress and cease scowling at my appearence, my reading glasses already prove a consequence of scowling too much. I shrug slightly, hoping Nanny doesn't notice- of which she just reaches for the brush and runs it through my hair. I grit my teeth as Nanny begins to section my hair, tying them tightly with hair bands and then throwing them to the side. She taps my arm and I hand her the scissors. Nanny runs the brush through a section and then cuts, it falls against my back- this time it stops just above the midsection. She then continues with the other sections until all of my hair is halfway down my back.

Nanny steps back to admire her handiwork, nodding in approval. I see her warming smile in the reflection of the mirror for a clock tick before she covers the vanity with the sheet again. I grab a hair band and tie my hair back into a now shorter braid again, throwing it over my right shoulder. Nanny has already left the room and I peer out of the door, walking back into the middle of the room. I want to look at the vanity again but I know father prohibits it- it was mother's and father is really protective of objects that belonged to mother. He says that you should respect other people how you respect the Unnamed God, how you should put others before yourself.

I roll my eyes at his preachings but he's my father none the less. My hand lingers by a corner of the sheet, the fabric is light against my fingertips and I grip the material. I begin to slowly shift the sheet higher but I am distrupted by a cough and I spin on my heels, Skyler stands in the doorway watching me. His skin as green as grass and his hair as black as coal, just like mine. His features are sharp but more rough around the edges as he smirks.

"What?" I ask, a hint of annoyance rises in my voice.

Skyler shrugs, "Father's waiting for you. Nanny informed him of your haircut and you should have been ready sooner." I huff and follow him downstairs into the dining room where father sits at one end, Nanny at the other and Nessarose- our younger sister- on the side. Father acknowledges us as we hover by the entrance.

"Nice of you to join us Elphaba," he says, a small smile of amusement graces his lips, he motions for us to sit at the table and we oblige, seating ourselves opposite Nessa. She smiles at us, her hazel eyes are bright.I know she will opt for Munchkinland in four years time, she shows those aspects already so it will be a breeze for her. And I know that she will never straay far from father, she can't handle the separation. I sigh as I sip my orange juice.

"Aptitude test today." Nanny sparks up. I swallow nervously at her sudden calmness, father looks towards her, intending for the conversation to either continue or die down.

But Skyler adds, "Yes. Are you nervous Fabala?"

I shrug, keeping my cool and my orange juice within my stomach down, "No." I lie.

Skyler nods comtemptly. He reaches for a slice of toast and munches into it. And we plummet into silence, eating and drinking. Father glances towards the wall and notices the time on the clock, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and stands. He looks toward myself and Skyler and we stand as well. I follow Skyler once again but to the entrance of our house- the mansion.

Father is the Governer of Munchkinland. He rules the country with advisors as the make decisions not only for Munchkinland itself, but for the rest of Oz. Apparently Munchkinlanders are capable of running Oz politically due to their unselfish nature. Due to the preachings about the Unnamed God.

I begin to walk down the gravel path towards the gate that leads out into the street. But I feel a lonely presence as Skyler as held up by father on the porch. I turn to watch as they talk. Their faces are grim but they manage to smile once or twice. Skyler starts to break into a light jog as he meets me.

Father calls back to him, "Do us proud!" he waves and we wave back- perhaps for the final time and we turn left down the street.

We are quiet but Skyler breaks th ice, "Are you nervous, Fabala?" he asks.

I don't look at him, "No." I merely respond. His lips press into a hard line as he glances down at me, "I'm frightened."

"Don't be Elphaba." he says.

I look at him this time, "How can I not be?"

"Because you are my sister Elphaba," he answers with a smile, "You're my twin sister." and he pulls me into a sideways hug, an arm around my shoulders. I laugh but suddenly stop as it is frowned upon in Munchkinland.

A group of Quadling-Munchkin children run past, the tallest at the front throws a bean ball behind him. The other behind catches it and then he throws it like his predecessor. Children are allowed to laugh and have fun but we can't, not anymore.

_Think of others._ Father has always said.

We approach our school, where every Munchkinlander is taught. The kids and younger teenagers have the day off so it is quicker for everyone to complete the test. Skyler keeps his arm around me like the protective brother he is. _More like the brother who ignores himself too much_, my mind retorts. Skyler doesn't care for his green skin, how can it not bother him? Only some people in Munchkinland have insulted us but they have long left for other sections of Oz- most probably Gillikin or the Emerald City.

A rumble emits from my stomach, I have hardly eaten this morning. I only shoveled two maybe three spoonfuls of cereal followed by orange juice. We line up behind a group of Gillikin-Munchkin girls. I roll my eyes at their gossip, they belong in Gillikin, definitely. Somewhere down the line their families must have chosen Munchkinland. A poor choice.

We enter into the hall where they usually hold assemblies but there's something different. Lines of chairs and benches. There are doors that were never there before, they must lead somewhere, but where exactly? We stand where Boq- a childhood friend of ours- is seated. His back is straight and he taps his knee over and over. He's nervous. He looks up at us and attempts a smile but it soon fades.

"Don't worry Boq." I tell him.

His name is called and Boq follows someone from Gillikin through a door. A minute later mine and Skyler's names are called, he follows someone else from Gillikin while I am with someone from the Vinkus. Beyond a door is a corridor, home to more doors- great. The Vinkun woman isn't disturbed by my green skin, instead she smiles but it turns into a frown of concentration.

"I'm Acera." she says, and nothing more. Guiding me into a room with white washed walls. Inside, a bed sits in the middle, with some sort of equipment that hospitals use.

I tense up slightly, "Will it hurt?" I ask, too preoccupied to attempt a sarcastic remark.

Acera smirks, "No, but it may make you feel sick."

"Why the bed?" I answer back.

"You're more stable when lying down." and she motions for me to sit on the bed. She pours a thick substance into a metal cup and gives it to me, "Drink it." she says with a demanding tone.

The liquid is bitter and it slides down my throat, my head begins to hurt and suddenly the room I am in goes dark.

* * *

_An intense, bright white light shines and my hand flies to my head as it throbs. I am on the bed, inside the room. Did it finish? What happened? But I am alone. I rise up, rocking back and forth, my hands at my sides for balance. At the corner of my eyes I spot a table. I slide off the bed, stumbling forward but regaining my tall, gangly posture._

_"What has cheese and a knife got to do with an Oz damned aptitude test?!" I snap impatiently, "Are we going to have a dinner party with cheese and crackers?"_

_A voice echoes within the room, "Choose." it merely says._

_I cross my arms, "Why should I?" my sarcasm rises and overtakes my nervousness._

_"Just. Choose."_

_I am not scared, "No." a smirk graces my lips and then suddenly something growls from behind. Is it an animal or Animal, I cannot tell whether it's grumbling out words or just growling. But it is a monkey. With... wings?_

_It walks towards me, hand in front of hand and foot in front of foot. It is rabid. It bares its teeth, too unnatural for an Ozian monkey. Its tail swings fro left to right and its wings grow out as if it is going to fly at me. I back up until I eventually reach the wall and the monkey is closer. I square my shoulders and crouch down to it, if it is an Animal then it should be able to talk so I begin to coax it toward me, wiggling my fingers to interest it._

_"Good monkey." I say, a smile on my face. Animals are fascinating really, they share characteristics with us Ozians and it truly is a perplexing evolution._

_It suddenly becomes a tiny little baby monkey, its wings are tiny and I breathe with relief. I look up and there is a young Quadling girl, her skin pink. She hasn't fully developed yet, I note. She is curious and examines the monkey from afar. She giggles and the monkey spins, now back to its vicious demeanor as it leaps for the girl, she runs. I push myself from the wall and grab the monkey's wings as they spread, it screeches in pain and the girl disappears. I throw the monkey to the ground._

_"What. In. Oz?" I pant. A hand grabs my shoulder hand forces me to turn around. A man wearing a top hat, and a long grey jacket over his waist coat. He looks at me with concern but then points to a poster- which appeared out of nowhere._

_"You are from Munchkinland, yes?" he asks. I nod slowly, "Do you know him?" he points to the poster._

_I raise my eyebrow, "No." I have never seen this man in my life. _

_He glares at me, he is angry. Perhaps even furious, "Answer me. Do. You. Know. Him?"_

_"Why would I know him? You are asking a sixteen year old if she recognises some person who looks like he was alive more than hundreds of years ago! This is pointless!" I throw my hands up in the air. This is completely stupid beyond belief._

_Within a clock tick, the room turns white._

* * *

I jolt awake, sitting bolt upright in the bed. I almost snarl but I contain my annoyance. My head begins to hurt but I ignore it, Acera is on the other side of the room, her face is pale and her eyes are wide. She stares at me. And I frown at her.

"What?" I snap at her but I mentally restrain myself, I shouldn't really talk to a Vinkun like that but Acera still stares at me, "Do I have something in my teeth?" I retort.

"Elphaba, go home." she tells me, her voice above a whisper.

"Why should I? That test was ridiculous! It made no Oz damned sense." I reply, standing up. I am noticeably a good few inches taller than her.

"You need to go home." she tells me again, I glare down at her and she swallows nervously, "Your results. They were... indecisive."

A look of confusion paints onto my face, "What?"

"They are borderlined," she pauses and quietens her voice, "Elphaba, you are Divergent. A common Ozian term for the Munchkin word Disparate." Acera leads me to a different door, "You need to go home. Tell your family or whoever that you were nauseous and got sent home. I will alter your results to Munchkinland. Now, go." she shoves me out of the door and I find myself in an alleyway.

"Just great." I mumble to myself.

_Divergent._ Just another term for _Borderlined_... _Disparate._ _What in Oz?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ermahgerd reviews! Yes Wickedly Hope Pancake, your fic inspired me to do this. And thanks, here's another awesome update! And Chanty420, glad you like it, someone would do it eventually so I am trying my hand at it, thanks!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Chapter Two.

I trudge down the cracked cobbled paths, taking a longer route home. Nanny would definitely become suspicious if I come home at- I look at my watch- half past one. I thrust my hand into my bag which swings alongside me to the right and I pull out an apple and I bite into it. I am glad I had packed it hastily before we had left our house. My stomach calms down as food enters the system, I also begin to calm down- putting all of my thoughts aside to admire my surroundings.

I look upwards at the sky, there are very few clouds today. I spot one cloud that is in the shape of Oz (only slightly) with each of the countries separated by tiny gaps between each cloud. There is another cloud that faintly resembles that monkey with wings I saw earlier. Can't I just escape anything to do with aptitude tests or even Oz for that matter?

I look forward, continuing to walk and I see a father lift up his young daughter away from the side of the road, away from any danger. The only danger here in Munchkinland is the possibility of getting ran over by the horse and carts belonging to the Quadlings as they travel through towards the Emerald City and Gillikin, handing supplies as they pass. Munchkinlanders walk despite the use of a trainline throughout Oz but that is the transport for Vinkuns. The Emerald City have the most priveleges, I am unsure but there are new types of transport gracing the city. Meanwhile Gillikin comes a close second but most have bicycles.

I throw my apple away, swallowing the remains of what I had eaten. I look through a sea of faces and I suddenly notice Nessa, wheeling herself along the cobbles, she seems disheartened or worried or upset. Quickly, I cross the road and I follow her. It isn't hard to spot her wheelchair from afar. I almost barge past others but I stop from doing so, picking up my pace.

"Nessa!" I call, she quickens- pushing her wheelchair faster, I begin to break into a jog, "Nessa!" I call again, louder.

People begin to turn and watch as I run after Nessarose. They take consideration and move out of my way, a perk of living in Munchkinland. I run faster, catching up to my sister. Her arms are getting tired, she's pushing her chair less. She needs to learn how to control it. I start to push past people as they are too late to motice me sprinting towards them.

"Nessa, wait!" I yell once more, Nessa stops completely and I catch up to her. She doesn't look at me in the eyes as I crouch down in front of her, "Nessie, what's the matter?" I ask.

She hesitates but does eventually answer, "Will I ever be able to walk?" she questions.

That catches me off guard but I mentally thank Nessa for averting my thoughts, I take her hand in mine, "What makes you say that?" I throw back.

"Will I ever be able to walk Fabala? In time for when I-" she cuts off the rest of her sentence. I know what she means.

"Nessa, I am unsure. But people will understand, no matter which country you choose." I tell her assuringly.

Nessa smiles, choking back a sob but she then tilts her head, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I panic slightly but then I remember what Acera had told me if anyone asked, "The serum they gave made me sick, they sent me home." I lie, "Let's get you back home, then we can talk about anything we like, ok?"

Nessarose nods and I take her wheelchair, spinning her one hundred and eighty degrees and we continue off home, I smile as I push her chair- I am content.

"Thank you Nessa." I say.

"For what?" she asks curiously.

"For everything." I reply- _for distacting me from my thoughts._

* * *

I hear Skyler enter the house, I am already slicing up several vegetables for dinner- Nanny is out and I thought it would be nice to help our servants. Nessa and I spoke when we arrived, about some things that weren't really too concerning, we laughed and she cried- I didn't want to show vulnerability in front of Nessa. I smile at Skyler as he walks into the kitchen.

"Elphaba, I didn't see you earlier. What happened?" he asks.

I focus on the knife and carrot in my hands, "They sent me home. I got sick." I lie once more.

"Are you feeling better though?"

"Yes. I got some fresh air into my system." I answer, handing Skyler a bowl of water. He takes it and places it on a nearby counter. I then shove the pieces of vegetables in his arms, motioning for him to place them in the bowl.

I roll my eyes as Skyler fumbles with the food, he has always been a little clumsy. He could have done something similar in the test. Right? No, it's Skyler Leeo Thropp- my twin- he wouldn't make a mistake when he took the aptitude test. I shake my head discreetly, he doesn't notice. We both prepare dinner in silence, Nanny and father arrive home as we hear them greet Nessa.

"Elphaba? Skyler?" Nanny calls, she wanders in and begins to shoo us out, "No, Nanny will prepare dinner. Go, your father has encouraging words." she says to us, pushing us out.

Father waits by the front door, a book in his hand and a gentle smile on his face. Skyler and I walk over in unison and give father a hug, judging by the dark circles under his eyes and a reddening face, he must have had a hard time. He guides us into the dining room where Nessa is already seated, sipping on some orange juice a servant must have given her. She smiles up at us and we site opposite her, yet father is still standing.

"Nanny." he calls.

Nanny shuffles into the room, she may seem frail but Nanny is a strong woman, she curses under her breath, "Nanny cooking dinner. What is it?" she asks. I find it peculiar how Nanny refers to herself, speaking in third person. Maybe it is what old age does to people, I'm not sure.

"We are here to celebrate Nanny, remember?" he reminds her, "We are celebrating a day that is important for Skyler and Elphaba and we should celebrate it properly." and he raises a glass full of champagne.

Skyler and I do so as well but our drink- like Nessa's- is orange juice. I really, desparately want to tell them about my results but I am forbidden, my stomach clenches. _What is the motto? Conceal, don't feel._ I try not to burst into tears or vomit. Father inhales, preparing for some sort of speech.

"My twins," he begins, "My lovely Fabala; so independent, just like your mother and beautiful." he says, "And my boy Ler; my strong, brave son. Do me proud. You two have a long future ahead, do what is best for you and we will support you and your decisions every step of the way. If your mother was here, she would be proud. Our glasses are raised for the both of you." father concludes and we then drink.

The servants begin to clap and Nanny stalks back into the kitchen, preparing each dish before serving, she beams at me and Skyler. I cannot eat, but I do so just for everyone. Just to make them happy. They are my family.

_Country before family_. A saying that is overused in Oz.

Music begins to play, a there is cheerful banter. I stay silent for most of the time, smiling and nodding in agreement. Everyone is in a positive mood. It feels awkward, I can't mention anything at all. Nothing. End of. Which country do I choose? How will father react next week?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to Wickedly Hope Pancake for you review, here is another update. And Chanty420, we will have to wait and see for Frex's reaction, who knows we might see it in this chapter. And yes, Glinda will eventually make her debut, but not yet anyways. Thanks for your review, hope this cleared up those queries. And I am totally inventive with names... heh Horatio, yeah, it's from Hamlet... totally creative.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Chapter Three.

Nanny slowly pushes Nessa along the cobbles while Skyler and father are ahead, they are engaged in a conversation which had started during breakfast. I roll my eyes as I walk a few paces behind Nanny and Nessa. Father turns towards us with a beaming smile on his face, a tall building approaches into our view. It rests beside the Munchkinland and Emerald City border, this is where father works. This is where we will decide which country we belong to- by choice or by following the results of our tests. I begin to realise, I do not know my results. All I know is that I didn't get one country. What country did I get?

I need to find Acera and ask for answers. No. I will demand for answers!

Father motions for us to move onto the sidewalk as several horse drawn carts travel by, containing many Quadlings with their skin as red as poppies- only a few came from different backgrounds somewhere up the line and thus do not share the vibrant red skin. Their clothes are the colour of mud as they hop down from the carts, brushing dust from their outfits.

"Farmers." father scoffs, quickening his pace.

A group of Gillikin girls park their bicycles in racks. It perplexes me how people of a higher class use transport that requires yourself to power it, and that fact that on of them is wearing heels, it really is absurd! The building is the tallest in Munchkinland as we get closer to it, a group of Emerald City girls hop out of some form of transport, four wheels and a body made of metal. A window winds down and on of them leans in, she says goodbye to her father before he speeds away. Lastly the Vinkus teens arrive, some hang from the train as it approaches down the line on the bridge. There are cheers and laughs as they throw themselves off, some landing on the top of buildings and others roll from landing onto the ground from such a height.

Nessa's eyes are wide as she watches the Vinkus teens and then she says something to Nanny. I begin to search down by the entrance, volunteers from different countries stand by the steps that lead up into the building. Many dressed in their colours. I suddenly spot Acera, she seems on edge as she leans against the wall, away from other Vinkus volunteers. While father greets the volunteers with Skyler as Nanny and Nessa wait nearby, I walk up to Acera, she greets me with a smile and I return it.

"We need to talk." I say, a few heads turn our way.

She looks at me confusingly, I instantly know she's faking, "About what?"

"You know what about." I tell her, shooting her a hard glare.

As soon as we know nobody is looking, Acera pulls me into an alleyway close by. We step further into the shadow, away from sight.

"Tell me about my results."

"Elphaba, I already told you. They were indecisive." she answers.

"Yes, I know that." I say, huffing annoyingly, "But if I didn't get one country, which countries did I get?"

She grabs me by the arm, where they meet at the elbow and her voice is merely a whisper, "Not only did you get Munchkinland, but you got the Vinkus and the Emerald City. Nobody must know or else you are at risk."

"At risk of what?" I snap, pulling free from her grip.

"Of everything. You can choose whatever country you like but they must never find out. Understand?"

_So that is what divergence is._

I nod before we walk out of the alleyway, I join father and Skyler as they converse with the Gillikin advisors. I don't hear them clearly as my mind is focused on other things but the Emerald City is mentioned very quietly, and their leader; Madame Morrible. Her name is unknown to many, except her family. Father cringes whenever anyone mentions her. For years Munchkinland and the Emerald City have had... tensions between one another. Father would always read the E.C. section of the newspaper first to check if anything has been written about him or us or our country itself.

* * *

_Father turns the page and sighs, another article about one of his advisors and close friends; Horatio Tiggular, a Vinkun-Munchkin, back before Oz was divided, his ancestors were the royal family of the Vinkus. The royal family were overthroned by the Emerald City. His wife died giving birth to their only son. We would always hear father talk to Nanny about these situations._

_"I can't believe they would do such a thing." he sighs again._

_"Do what father?" I ask with my head in my hands._

_"Elbows off the table Elphaba." he scolds but his expression softens, "And you won't understand. Not yet."_

_"Is it because Mr Tiggular is being targeted because his family abandoned the Vinkus for Munchkinland as stated by Madame Morrible?" Skyler questioned._

_Father does not look at Skyler for more than a second, he puts the newpaper down onto the table and he briskly walks out. Nanny walks in and we both frown at her. She shakes her head with a soft smile gracing her lips._

_"Don't you worry," he begins, "He's only worried you two may join the Emerald City due to your extensive inquisitiveness."_

_"Oh." Skyler says, "We won't join the Emerald City, right Fabala?"_

_I nod, "Yes."_

_Skyler beams brightly at Nanny, "We promise." and he makes a cross over his heart._

* * *

We begin to file in after every Munchkin ascended the stairs to make more room for every other country to use the elavators. Skyler huffs and pulls out his asthma pump, inhaling.

Father stares at Skyler before he swallows, his eyes show a sign of concern but I help my brother walk to the Munchkinland section of seats. Nessarose is situated at the end of a row of chairs, Nanny is beside her. There are two seats between father and Nanny so Skyler and myself seat ourselves- Nanny to my left and Skyler to my right.

Mr Tiggular is giving the speech this time, father had done it five years ago so he handed the responsibility to his advisors. He straightens his tie as he stands at the podium, there is a woman seated behind him- dressed in a deep emerald coloured gown, she is short and stout and her hair is tied in a tight and neat bun. Only a few of her greying hairs protrude out from the bun. Her face is caked with make-up and a small pout of annoyance graces her lips. _She looks like fish._ That must be Madame Morrible; leader of the Emerald City.

Father nods towards Mr Tiggular- a signal for him to begin and he coughs loudly into the microphone to gain everyone's attention, "It is yet another year and another batch of teenagers are ready to properly begin their lives," he begins, clasping his hands together, "and we welcome each and every country back to Munchkinland, yet again." he then takes to the side and Morrible shuffles up to the podium.

Her face is pale- white make-up to conceal her wrinkles, she glances around the enormous room at everyone before she speaks, "It is an honour to see many fresh new faces and a delight to see a couple that have had an effect from the Emerald City." she observes me and Skyler before turning back to the rest of Oz, "Enough with this chitter chatter, let us get on with Oz's Choosing Ceremony!" she throws her hands in the air in celebration and retreats back to her seat as the crowds- apart from Munchkinland- disperse into cheers and applause.

Mr Tiggular stands in place of Morrible and begins to call names in reverse alphabetical order. Many Emerald City born remain in their countries, as each one hovers their hand over a green bowl filled with Emeralds to their right. A couple transfer to Quadling Country and Gillikin but only one goes to the Vinkus. Next, a few Vinkus borns part ways and transfer to Munchkinland-_ good luck to them,_ I remark. One of the Gillikin girls who had rode her bike her chose the Vinkus- _she's going to have a hard time, she seems pretty fragile and dainty._ I snort which causes a few heads nearby to turn.

"Skyler Thropp."

Skyler swallows and moves past myself, Nanny and Nessa. He bounds down the steps, almost missing every other step and he halts behind each bowl. His face creases in concentration as he hesitates, I cannot see clearly but Skyler takes something and presses it into his hand. Carefully, my brother examines each bowl in contemplation before he finally hovers his hand over one. A few seconds pass and he pulls it back. He pulls it away from the familiar green bowl containing Emeralds.

Father shoots up from his seat as an uproar from both Munchkinland and the Emerald City occur. His face becomes pale as he stares at Skyler in disbelief. There is an obvious smirk on Morrible's face as people from the Emerald City applaud my twin brother. Father still stands as the uproar dies down, he watches as Skyler joins the other teens- he doesn't attempt to look at any one of us and father slumps in his chair, disheartened. He lost his only son. To the country that hates Munchkinland.

I fight back tears, biting my lip, "He promised." I croak.

Nanny puts an arm around my shoulders, hugging me, "I know my dear, I know." she comforts with subtle sympathy in her voice.

"He promised." I almost sob. I look up to see ahead of me.

"Elphaba Thropp." announces Mr Tiggular.

I stand and almost everyone lay their eyes on me. There are a few whispers among the other countries as I make my way down. I give Mr Tiggular a smile before turning toward everyone, glancing up at father, Nanny and Nessa. I look down towards a table, a knife rests on it. I swallow.

"This should be fun." I hear Morrible mumble.

I grab the knife, pressing it into my palm so it pierces my skin and blood as red as the Quadlings trickle out of the cut. I have three choices in front of me. I can either choose Munchkinland and stay at home, attempting to live within a Unionist and selfless society. I could choose the Emerald City and become a potential traitor like Skyler. Or the Vinkus. Either green and emeralds, blue and sapphires or light blue and diamonds.

I inhale and thrust my arm out in front of me. I feel the blood fall from my palm and drip onto the diamonds in front of me. The Vinkus. I bring my hand away and wipe the blood off. There is a louder uproar as the Vinkus cheers. Munchkinland remains quiet. Father looks distraught as I glance at him. I mouth _I'm sorry_ at him and I walk towards where everyone else is seated.

Many others choose their country, three from Gillikin join the Vinkus and Boq chooses Quadling Country. Mr Tiggular and Madame Morrible finish with extremely pointless speeches and then they dismiss us. The Vinkus are the first to leave, we follow them through the building and out of the double door entrance, sprinting down the steps out the front as they cheer as loud as they can, clapping every transfer and Vinkus born on the back. I feel a hand slap my back, it belongs to a girl with hair as long as mine, it is red and blue around the sides and then purple when they meet at the middle round the back- very extreme. She smiles before running ahead.

I run but I am towards the back of the large crowd. The wind breezing through my hair. I grin broadly, the adrenline beginning to pump through my veins as I quicken my pace, passing each transfer and Vinkun born with ease. I am in the middle of the crowd, planning my way to the front. I'm free from Munchkinland. I may still be Elphaba Melena Thropp but I am free. _I am Vinkun._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chanty420, thanks ever so much for your review, I really appreciate it. And you better update Wicked Fan Academy soon, I want to know about them rankings! And Wickedly Hope Pancake, thank you. It will get even more interesting, hahaha! Oh and I also altered the summary a little plus I am reading Insurgent, finally!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Chapter Four (heh, get it? Four? Yes? No?).

_There are blotches of green, brown, blue and white among the large crowd of black, sprinting down the cobbles of Munchkinland. Skyler runs alongside me as we push through the groups of white and blue. My legs are pounding and my arms are pumping, my breathing is tame as I pull ahead of most Munchkin kids. I grin with excitement but I realise that Skyler has stopped. For a clock tick I look back and he is standing- getting further away- with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. I begin to slow down and I find myself near the back. I do not stop running and quicken my pace, racing past the Munchkin, Gillikin, Quadling and Emerald City kids._

_"Watch it green bean!" a boy from Gillikin yells._

_But I smirk. He's too slow, I'm too fast. Soon I speed past all of the Vinkus kids and teens. I am in front of the crowd, leading everyone. I feel powerful, I feel like father- in a position where people have to follow me and only me. The older kids are awestruck and dumbfounded._

_"How can a six year old out run us?!" an older girl almost shrieks._

_My braid swings violently as I run, trying to gain distance between myself and the crowd. But I catch a glimpse of blue clothing and sandy coloured hair, it's a blur that I can't make out and it forces me to run faster. The train bridge approaches quickly and suddenly the blur throws itself onto one of the steel supports and climbs it, I slow down to watch but then I leap at it to catch up. The blur is a boy who is about a head taller than me, he also seems older by a year or two. _

_I climb the support, gaining distance on the boy. Height, gender and age never matters for anything, Nanny told me that once and I feel it is true. Older kids begin to climb supports while the younger kids gather to watch our climbing race. I pull myself up, using all of my strength and soon we are pretty much even, using all the sheer power in our limbs._

_I look at him to my left and I grin mischievously, pulling ahead of him. However something happens and there are yells from the kids down below, I pause and look down. The boy's foot slips from under him and he is hanging on for his life. I stop and descend so we are level, he is to my left and he looks at me._

_"Give me your hand." I tell him._

_He looks at me strangely, "Are you insane?!" he shrieks._

_"Just give me your hand!" I snap, I felt the urge to kick him and my knee jolts causing myself as well, to lose balance and cling on, "Just trust me." I assure._

_Skyler joins the group of kids gathered around the support and reluctantly the boy clutches my hand tightly, almost crushing my knuckles._

_"How is holding hands going to help?" he asks._

_I blush but soon answer, "We're going to fall." _

_"What?"_

_"On three, we are going to let go, ok? One..."_

_"But we're too high up!"_

_"Two..."_

_"We could end up like pizza if we fall."_

_"Three!" I yell._

_I let go of the support and then suddenly he does so as well, and we fall fast. Towards the ground, the Vinkus teenagers are blurs as we plummet. The ground becomes exceedingly closer and we close our eyes. We jerk as we land, several arms wound together to create safety from the fall. Skyler pulls me off and brushes me down._

_"Fabala, what were you thinking?!" he snaps, "No, do not answer that. You weren't thinking! You could have got hurt."_

_"I'm sorry." I mumble. _But it was exciting though, all the adrenaline,_ I wanted to answer._

_"You should be. Not only was that dangerous but that was also stupid Elphaba!" Skyler shouts, pulling me by the elbow harshly. _

But it was exciting,_ I mentally answer again. _And I am not stupid.

* * *

We all sprint towards the train bridge and I grin, immediately throwing myself onto one of the supports and I begin to climb. The other transfers follow in suit as the Vinkus born are already climbing as well. I haul myself up onto the platform of the bridge, catching my breath. I can't rest long as the bridge begins to rumble.

"Everyone get ready, the train is coming!" a Vinkus born male shouts, of course he says this to warn the transfers.

Emerging from a cloud of smoke is the train, speeding down the track as it arrives from Gillikin. The Vinkus teens run ahead while myself and other transfers exchange glances, we begin to run. The train whooshes past us and many people ahead leap onto the train. I sprint with all of my might but the train soon begins to increase the distance, other transfers are pulled on and one girl is hanging out with her arm stretched.

"Come on, you can do it!" she encourages.

I pick up speed and I scowl in concentration. Strangely the train slows down and I jump on, hanging on to the exterior rail. The girl pulls me in and she stumbles to the floor due to our height difference. She brushes golden curls from out of her face and smiles up at me.

"Thanks." I breathe, with gratitude.

"You're welcome." she replies. She stretches her hand out and I take it, pulling her up, "I'm Glinda." she says.

"Elphaba." I breathe again, finally regaining my breath.

Glinda tilts her head at me, her golden blonde her falling in the same direction. She plays with the petticoats of her skirt. She's from Gillikin, I quickly glance down at her feet, she's wearing heels. I realise that Glinda was one of those girls on the bicycles. She was the girl who I thought was too dainty to join the Vinkus. She stares at me inquisitively. _Of course she would, she's from Gillikin! They prioritise and value honesty etc..._

"Can I call you Elphie?" she asks.

My eyebrows knit together, "Well... it's a little perky, I guess."

Glinda beams an award winning grin, "Well it is settled then!"

I mentally groan, rolling my eyes. I decide to look out of the train, we are passing the Emerald City, high up on a bridge. I look down at the many people dressed in green, there is a small group in different colours, I imagine Skyler is one of them- walking to the E.C. Headquarters in the city. The train suddenly rushes out of the green glow and there are derelict buildings and wasteland, the Vinkus. Our new home.

"Soon, we will have to jump out of the train." the Vinkus born male warns again.

Glinda shrieks, "Are you insane?!"

I shrug, "Well you opted for the Vinkus."

Many of the Vinkus born are already leaping off the train and landing on the rooftop of a large building. Only us transfers are left on the train, they look at one another- shock in their expressions. I stay calm and then they begin to look at me. I square my shoulders broadly.

"We have to jump." I say, "Line up along the doors," they still stare at me, "Now!"

"But Elphie-" Glinda attempts to say but I cut her off.

"If we are going to be Vinkun, then we're going to have to act Vinkun." I say, shoving people off. Boosting them as they land on the roof. Glinda looks at me and quivers, I sigh, "We're going to jump together, ok? One..."

"But Elphie, we could fall!"

"Two..."

"I don't want to die, I'm too young and pretty."

"Three!" I yell and we leap off the train. I hear my heart pound violently as we partially soar through the air. I push Glinda forward so she has a better chance of landing safely on the roof, and she does so- grazing her knees in the process. I land as well, just by the edge of the roof. I exhale sharply, it feels as if my heart is in my mouth and Glinda pulls me up.

"My tights! My new designer tights!" she cries.

A piercing scream breaks the silence. We snap our heads towards its location, a girl crouches by the edge of the building, sobbing. She screams several times and tries to push a boy- who is comforting her- away. Glinda and I run over and she gasps, containing a scream herself. On the ground below is a girl, blood seeps from behind her and her limbs are sprawled at awkward angles. Her head is tilted in an abnormal direction, her neck had snapped.

"Helaina, we have to carry on." the boy says sympathetically.

The girl, Helaina, snaps her head towards him, "No!" she screams, "I'd rather end up countryless."

Glinda pulls me away from the scene to where everyone else has gathered. We push further towards the front, a male stands on a ledge on the edge of the roof. He glances at everyone- avoiding the scene further back. His gaze hardens.

"My name is Avaric." he introduces, "I am a Vinkus leader and a trainer so you will see me very often. Now, down there," he points, "is the entrance to the Vinkus Headquarters, not only that but it is where almost all Vinkuns reside."

We all look over and there is a large hole in the ground, it is too dark to actually see the bottom. There are murmurs from people towards the back but then someone remarks, "Why do Vinkuns live underground when there is a perfectly normal setting for them to live above."

Avaric raises an eyebrow, glaring at the person, who is from the Emerald City, of course.

"The Vinkus has an extremely warm climate and many who are native to the country can adapt to the weather, but because there are so many foreign Vinkuns they cannot cope as easily so it was technically a better choice to live underground where it is considerably cooler." I explain to the Emerlad City boy.

"See, the green bean knows of the Vinkus." Avaric says with a smirk.

I glance at him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow and his smirk fades.

Avaric coughs, "So, who will jump first?" he asks almost wickely.

There is silence and nervous coughs, even from the Vinkus born. I huff, annoyed and raise my hand, "I will." pushing my glasses further up my nose. Avaric's smirk appears as he pulls me up onto the ledge. I hear a few snorts as I slide off my blazer and pull off my jumper so I am only in my dress.

"So the dull Munchkin shows some skin," a Gillikin boy sneers, "this is going to be fun." and he wolf whistles

I spin on my heels slightly and I throw my jumper at him forcefully and he stumbles back, dropping my jumper in the process. I slide my blazer back on and I straighten my back. I do not take a look at the hole and I jump, trusting my instincts that there is something to catch the fall- like many arms interwined with eachother. The figure that was once Avaric disappears as I plunge into the darkness of the hole, I try not to flail my limbs as much as I fall and I am unable to scream.

Eventually, I am caught in a net face first and I am thrown into the air. My glasses fall from my face and slowly, I stop bouncing. I relax for a clock tick before the weight of the net suddenly shifts to my right, I almost roll off but a hand hauls me onto my feet on firm ground. I glimpse underneath the net, my glasses are in dozens of shards- smashed from the impact of the fall. I look up at the owner of the hand, his sandy hair is slightly messy in a sort of stylish way.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Umm..." I croaked. I am still pretty dazed.

"You can choose a new name only once, so make it a good one." he advises.

My hand immediately shoots up to my head, I recall all the derivatives of my name; _definitely not Fabala,_ I shout mentally, "Umm... Fae." I answer, and I smile, "Yes, Fae." I confirm.

He smiles back and announces, "First jumper, Fae!" he raises my hand victoriously and there are cheers, I smile although I am shaken.


End file.
